


Hitched Up

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Animal Play, Bridles, Chained up, D/s, D/s/s, Harnesses, Humiliation, In Public, Leather, M/M, Obedience, Pony Play, Punishment, Restraints, Whipping, bit gags, cart ponies, correction, kink balls, making a dramatic entrance, pulling a cart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Lord Greg knows the only way to make an entrance to a kink ball is in a horse-drawn carriage.





	Hitched Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trash_bat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_bat/gifts).

> In case you're wondering, Ed and Alex are dressed in [this cart pony harness](https://firebirdleather.com/collections/equestrian/products/pony-play-harness-with-tail) (ish) (mostly) with [this headstall/mane combo](https://firebirdleather.com/products/pony-play-mane-and-headstall) \+ some hoof boots plz and thank you. 
> 
> This is one of those ideas I just had to get off my chest so I can focus on other things. There's also definitely at least a second part to this, I think, but I cbf writing it atm. My wrist joints are too fucked up atm, so.

Alex closed his eyes as he heard Lord Greg locking him into place, securing the poles to the holsters on his hips, as well as locking his wrists to the harness as well, making sure he couldn't pull away from the cart, even if he'd wanted to. This was definitely new, and Alex wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He wished his master would let him wear a leather body suit under his harness. He felt he was baring far too much flesh, and of course everyone would be staring at him, because that's what happened at the ball. His master wore his best leathers, and they both got to wear harnesses and not much else. His genitals were covered, to be fair, but that was about it. He was just thankful he was not taking lead, because at least he could sort of hide while Ed drew attention away from him.  
  
But Ed was like that. As a pony, Alex wasn't very fond of Ed. He was too showy. Too brash. Too busy flirting and showing off and not being a good pony. But Lord Greg never seemed to mind. He'd really only reprimanded him a couple of times, hitting his bare thigh with a riding crop. Alex really wished they'd brought the chariot tonight, rather than the cart, because Ed always, always played up too much when he was taking lead, and Alex ended up doing all of the work. At least with the chariot, they had to pull it together side by side, and Lord Greg could punish them both very quickly, which kept Ed in line.  
  
"Alex." Lord Greg slapping his face made Alex open his eyes and stand up straight, making sure he was looking at his master. "Concentrate, boy, alright? Jesus, you look like you're off with the fairies tonight. Pay attention. Now just stay there while I get Ed hitched up then we'll get going, alright?" Lord Greg said.  
  
Alex simply nodded and tried to neigh his consent. It was difficult with the bit, but he figured his master was used to it. He watched as Lord Greg slapped Ed's thigh with his crop again as he calmed him down and backed him into the harness. Alex was simply grateful Ed was also gagged because he didn't need his smart-arse comments right now. He simply glared at the back of his head, resisting the urge to kick him. If he'd been able to get his hands free, he'd have tugged hard on his mane.  
  
But Alex did none of these things, because he was better behaved than that. He simply took a deep breath, and settled in, making sure his grip was comfortable, given how little room he had to move his wrists. His feet were beginning to hurt as well. The hoof boots weren't the most comfortable things to wear, but they did finish the outfit and made him trot very well. The worst thing was dealing with the tail tickling the back of his legs, because it always made him want to flinch and scratch, but he couldn't.  
  
He knew when Lord Greg had mounted the cart. He could feel the sudden increase in weight and the extra strain on his arms. At least he noticed that Ed seemed to feel it too, this time. But then, this was why their wrists were chained into position so they couldn't get out. Ed was being forced to work now, and it was clear that he wasn't enjoying it.  
  
"Alright, boys, time to go. I want a nice steady gait, just like we practiced, and hold your heads up high. Chests out. This is as much aesthetics as it is work, so make it look effortless, alright?" Lord Greg said.  
  
Alex nodded, and so did Ed. Then Alex felt Lord Greg's whip hit him across his right arm, which was their signal to start walking. Ed's demeanour changed, even though Alex's couldn't see his face. He was leading, after all, and he always tended to perk up now that they were working. His shoulders rolled back a little and then they were off.


End file.
